


Lost Loves

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: tokoyamisstuff asked:Loki would obviously outlive his human Soulmate by far, but what if his Soulmate gets reincarnated but can't remember their first life, and Loki meets them and tries to win their heart once again?





	Lost Loves

_He looks down at you with tears in his eyes. “I will find you again.”_

_“I know.” You smile and cup his cheek. “I always believed you.” Your hands are rough and your face is wrinkled. Your hair is now white and Loki lies to the nurse, saying he’s your son. “Loki, we knew what would happen.”_

_“That doesn’t make it easier.” He feels the tears slip down his face. “Don’t leave me.”_

_“I will never leave you.” You smile. “I will always be with you, even in death.”_

That was about twenty-seven years ago. Loki was determined to find you again. In the meantime, he was staying with the Avengers, trying to make up for his crimes of the past. He watches with a bored expression as the new recruits for SHIELD are lining up for training. When a particular young woman walks in, his jaw drops. His breath gets stuck and he can’t tear his eyes from you. You blush when you find him staring and try to look away. Loki forces himself to look away, realizing he made you uncomfortable. You just walked right through the door! Loki couldn’t believe his luck.

“Recruits, you will be paired up with one of us.” Tony starts talking. He’s listing off pairs and Loki hopes he isn’t paired with you. “(Y/n), you’re with Loki.” You turn to him and he groans. Just his luck. Loki steps up to you cautiously.

“Hi, I’m sorry for staring earlier. You just reminded me of someone.” He doesn’t meet your eye.

“Apparently you’re not the only one.” You recall Thor staring at you earlier as well. “May I ask who?”

“N-no one.” Loki can’t bring himself to say your previous name still. It hurts too much. “Okay, show me your stance.” You crouch into your stance and blush when he chuckles. “This is all wrong.”

“But—” Loki kicks behind your knee and you fall. “Hey!”

“Your weight isn’t distributed evenly.” He shows you how to really stand and you mimic him. “More balance gives you control.” You are a quick learner and Loki quickly has you spar him. Being a god, he doesn’t use all of his strength, but you don’t mind. This is day one after all. “That’s probably enough for one day.” Loki has you pinned beneath him and he is trying to stay focused. Sweat drips from both of you as you catch your breath.

“Alright.” You blush slightly. He pulls you up and smiles. You follow him out to the kitchen for water. “When should we spar again?”

“T-tomorrow would be fine.” Loki doesn’t meet your eyes.

“Loki?” You can easily see your presence makes him uncomfortable. “I-I can request a different partner, if you prefer. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Loki bites his lip. He doesn’t think he could stand someone else pinning you to the ground while he watched.

“No, darling, you don’t make me uncomfortable.” He smiles and you lose your breath. Could this man just be nervous because he likes you? You barely contemplate the thought. You’ve heard rumors that Loki had a wife, at least at some point. “What is it?” You realize you’ve been staring off into space.

“N-nothing.” You shake your head. “I’m sorry.” He smirks. “D-do you have any family besides Thor?” Loki frowns. “Y-you don’t have to tell me.” Curiosity is getting the better of you and you want to know what happened to his wife, if he even had one.

“No, just Thor.” Loki studies your reaction, seeing if you asked because you were attracted to him.

“Oh, okay.” You blush a little, but try to hide the reaction by turning your head.

“If you like me darling, just say it.” Loki smirks. Your cheeks redden.

“I-I don’t…” You stammer. “It’s just-just there was a rumor that you had a wife. I was curious if it was true is all.” You look away guiltily. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry.” You quickly leave the kitchen towards your room before Loki could respond. He stares at your retreating figure wondering if he offended you with his teasing. You had never reacted so strongly before. Loki had to shake his head. That was a different you. This you had different experiences, different memories. This you doesn’t know him the way you used to. He sighs before making his way to your room.

“(Y/n)?” Loki knocks on the door. You freeze on the other side, not sure what to do.

“Yes?” You don’t hide your anxiety. Maybe you really made him mad with your questioning.

“Can I come in?” You don’t hear anger, only sadness.

“Y-yes.” You don’t breathe as the god enters your room. “I really shouldn’t have pried, I’m sorry.”

“(Y/n),” Loki holds up his hand. “It’s alright.” He stands before you before looking down at the ground nervously. “I lost my wife, about twenty-seven years ago.” You hear the pain in his voice. “She was a mortal, like you, so I-I out lived her.” A tear escapes his eye. You instinctively wipe it and keep your hand on his cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Loki.” You pull him into a tight hug. Loki tenses in your arms, but soon relaxes. He pets your hair and closes his eyes. He pretends you’re the same person he lost so many years ago.

“You remind me of her.” Loki whispers into your hair. “And that’s why I can’t stay away from you.” You smile sadly.

“I will give you a chance, Loki.” You kiss his cheek gently. “But you must love me for me, not because I remind you of your past wife.”

“I promise, darling.” He lifts your chin before kissing you softly. You are surprised how gentle he is. “I promise to learn everything about you and cherish you as before.”

“So that’s why you stared at me!” You laugh. “What am I? Her reincarnate?”

“Yes.” Loki’s tone is serious, but he smiles. Of course you are skeptical, past you would have been too. “But that does not mean you’re the same person and I plan on learning everything about you in this moment, my beautiful (Y/n).” You blush at his words and pull him into another kiss.

“Flatter me some more and you may get more than just answers to your questions.” Loki smirks at that. You always did know how to flirt with the god in ways that drove him crazy.

“I look forward to that.”


End file.
